Everything Changes
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Daddy's girl- a girl or woman who is particularly attached to, and indulged by, her father. Bella is the biggest daddy's girl in the world and Carlisle adores his only daughter. Bella's life had always had a good life, everything has always gone good. Until one day she comes home for the summer with big news hanging on her shoulders only to find out that her world has just changed.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is about a girl and her daddy, and a love that everyone believed was just a college fling that would end. Their love will get them through all the troubles and all the changes. A daddy's love is unconditional and this story is about love, loss, pain, and changes. **

* * *

All my life I grew up in a loving and caring environment. One with two parents who loved each other and me more than life itself, and nothing was ever supposed to change that.

I was my daddy's little princess, I was the apple of his eye and that never changed even when I got older. He would do anything for me, he still would, and he always put me first and always would.

My mother treated me like the respected little lady that I was, and she still treats me with respect. She loves me unconditionally like all mothers should, she would give her life for me in an instant.

My parents are loving, caring, and would do anything to make their little girl happy. So when the time came for college applications you can understand that they were wary, they didn't want their little girl leaving and going into the world without them because that meant I was growing up and I didn't need them anymore.

They were worried about losing me but they still supported me in every decision and helped me in my choices.

When I told my dad that I wanted to become a doctor just like him I was very little and he thought that once I was older I would change my mind, like most children do. But imagine his surprise when he asked me one night at the table, when we were filling out applications together, what I wanted to do and I told him I wanted to be a surgeon just like my daddy.

His eyes were watery almost instantly and it was all he could do to keep the tears from falling as he looked at me, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. He was so proud in that moment, he had always been proud of me but he was even more proud at that moment.

Once he knew I still wanted to be a doctor he showed me everything I needed to know, all the colleges that had the best medical programs, even the college he went to. Harvard University.

My top two choices were Harvard and Yale, I applied to a few other schools in Washington but there was no other school I wanted to go to more than Harvard. I had the grades, I had everything I needed to get into the school of my dreams, the school my father went to.

Yes, I admit I am the definition of a daddy's girl but I have always looked up to my dad for the things he has accomplished. He is the most compassionate, smart, and kind man I have ever known and I am so lucky to have him as a father. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my father, I don't know what I would do without him.

My mom is my best friend, but my father is more than that. He is my best friend, my protector, and in all ways my mentor.

The day I got my acceptance letter to Harvard as a med student was the happiest day of my life, and my parents. They were so proud of me, I graduated high school with honors and as the class valedictorian.

That summer I spent so much time with my mom and dad, the one time I went out with my friends was senior week. We went to the beach in South Carolina for two weeks, my dad was a nervous wreck the entire time.

He called me every single day, morning, at lunch, and at night. It got a little annoying, but I understood that he was worried and that was understandable.

Once I was home we spent as much time together as possible, daddy took me out on the days that mom was working and we spent the whole day together and would come home that night, make dinner together and fall asleep on the couch watching movies.

Then when daddy was working mom and I would go shopping for clothes, and furniture and stuff to go in my apartment they were buying me in Boston. Then we would go home and cook dinner for when dad came home.

We went on a cruise for three weeks when dad got his first vacation time, and the second vacation we took was to see dad's parents in Vancouver. To say it had been the best summer of my life is an understatement.

Three weeks before I was to start classes we went ahead and moved my stuff into my new apartment, and this time daddy was unable to keep from crying as mom had finished hugging me and crying herself. Once she let go of me she went ahead to the car, not able to handle anymore and left me and daddy alone in my new living room.

He didn't speak for a while, just looked at a picture of us on the wall, letting the tears fall unabashedly. I didn't know what to say to make him feel better, or myself, I was going to miss my daddy more than anything and seeing him cry made me cry.

I tried to hide it but a few sobs got through and his attention left the picture and shifted toward me, his eyes softening and a small sad smile making its way onto his face as he came toward me and enveloped me in his arms.

We stood there for I don't know how long before finally saying a teary eyed good-bye with promises to call all the time. Once he left I cried and cried and cried. I was pitiful and I didn't care because I missed my daddy.

He was the one person in the world who understood me and he was on the other side of the country. I went home every chance that I got, every break I would go home and I would always be embraced in my dad's arms as soon as I got off the plane. Every time.

Except for the times I would surprise them and come in early, the days I knew dad worked I would always show up at the hospital and drop in before going home to surprise mom. The first time I ever surprised him at work he cried so hard, he didn't care who was watching, he picked me up and twirled me around until we were both dizzy. He was so happy, and so was I.

Those were the times I thought would never fade, never change. Well I was horribly wrong.

**~~Things Change~~**

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey you, what are you up to?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I was still packing a few clothes.

"Just got done packing, think I could come up?"

"You're here?" I asked with an amused laugh, leave it to him to show up unexpectedly.

"Duh."

"Get up here goof ball." I laughed while hanging up.

I closed my suitcase and looked around my room, making sure I had all the clothes and shoes that I needed. There were a few other things I had packed that were already in my car so I think I have everything I need.

There was a knock on my door just as I was walking into the kitchen, it opened before I said anything just as it always does when he comes over. He has a key, he is the only one besides my parents that has a key to my apartment. And no my parents do not know that he has a key.

"Hey baby, all packed?" he asked with a smile as he came up behind me and enveloped me in his arms.

"Yep, is it bad that I am super nervous?" I asked while leaning into his chest.

"No, I'm nervous. I mean I am the one meeting your parents."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, you met my parents months ago and they fell in love with you. Now it's my turn to meet your parents, and to be honest I am scared shitless to meet your dad."

At this I laughed hard, my dad is not a scary man in the slightest.

"Hey, it's not funny! You have told me enough about your dad Bells, I mean he is so protective of you I'm afraid to make a bad impression. I want him to like me."

"And he will." I said while turning in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"Look, I know my dad. He is super protective but that is only because he is my dad and I am his only daughter, I'm his baby. He wants me to be happy, and _you _make me happy."

He smiled widely at me, his grey eyes sparkling, I brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes and touched his lips with mine in a short welcoming and loving kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked softly, taking my face in his hands gently.

"I know, and I love you just as much," I whispered with a soft smile.

"So, you're parents do know about me right?" he asked with a playful lift of his brows, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the counter to find something to snack on real quick.

"They know all about you, except the fact that you have a key and stay over here a lot."

"Yeah, well my parents don't even know that." He replied with a laugh while grabbing two waters from the fridge.

"Bella?"

"Alistair?" I retorted with a lift of my brow, challenging him with a smile.

"Have you told them the most important thing?" he was serious, I felt bad instantly.

I looked down, I want to tell my parents, and I have been meaning to tell my parents but every time the words get ready to come up something else always comes out instead. I feel awful for not telling them, because we told Alistair's parents when they were here, but I don't know why I haven't told my parents.

"Are you scared they will get mad? I mean, it's our last year of college baby. We have been together for four of our eight years here and we are madly in love. It's real."

"I know it is, my parents know that it is and even though they haven't gotten the chance to meet you yet they like you already. But I'm worried they won't approve of us being engaged, I don't know it's just a feeling. I have gone to tell them many time but every time I go to tell them it just doesn't come out and I don't know why. I want to tell them, I do I just don't know how."

"Hey, hey come here." He said while pulling me into his arms, I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt them staining his shirt as they rolled down my cheeks.

"It's okay that you haven't told them yet baby, we'll tell them together if that is what you want."

"Really?" I whimpered into his neck.

"You know it baby, we told my parents together and we will tell your parents together. We're a team remember?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." I agreed with a slight laugh, pulling back slightly so I could look him in the eye.

"I love you Bells, and don't ever think that you have to do something alone, ever."

"I love you to Alistair."

"Better never forget it." He threatened playfully, causing us both to laugh as he pulled me in for another kiss.

I can't wait to spend this summer with my fiancée and my parents. I can't wait to go home, I miss my daddy so much and I can't wait to see him. Especially because we are flying in a day early to surprise them, Alistair will be staying with his family but tomorrow I'm going to bring him over to meet my parents officially.

**~~Things Change~~**

The plane ride from Boston to Forks, Washington was excruciatingly long but luckily I had Alistair to keep me preoccupied. I slept on his shoulder for a few hours, then we watched a movie on his lap top and played cards.

It was about midnight by the time we finally made it to the airport in Port Angeles, I was so tired I was ready to collapse.

"You sure you can make it home Bells?" Al asked for like the millionth time since we got off the plane.

"I'll be fine baby, it's only a thirty-five minute drive. I'll be fine." I reassured him as we stood at the open door to my rental car.

"Call me as soon as you get there, please. Just to give me a little piece of mind."

"Okay, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

He gave me one more quick kiss before letting me get into the car, shutting the door behind me and watching me drive off. I hate having to be away from him tonight, he may have a place with his buddies but he is at my apartment every night.

This is going to be a very long night, I can feel it now.

**~~Things Change~~**

I pulled up the long familiar driveway to my childhood home, the place that I have always loved coming back to.

I parked the rental in the grass so if mom and dad were down for the night I wouldn't wake them by opening the garage. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and headed for the door only to notice that the kitchen and living room light was on, that's odd.

Dad gets home sometimes after midnight but he never stays up long, and mom is always in bed by now. I sat my stuff down to grab my keys when an object at the corner of my eye jumped out at me. I turned to see an unfamiliar red corvette sitting in the driveway, wow I must be more tired than I thought if I hadn't noticed that.

Who would be here so late? And who do we know that has a corvette? I looked to the door in front of me and decided to try for the handle, finding it unlocked I went ahead and went in. skeptical about what might be waiting for me once I entered, never have I been nervous about coming home.

I stepped through the threshold and stopped at the door to put my shoes in the hall closet and my jacket. I set my suitcase down and looked around, no one was in sight, but I could hear voices and they were very angry voices.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" that was daddy.

"Daddy? Mama?" I called, walking toward the kitchen where the yelling had resonated from. Everything seemed to come to a halt once my small voice called out.

"Bella?" Dad appeared in front of me almost instantly, his blue eyes wide and slightly shocked but also laced with anger and hurt. His blonde hair was in disarray, his hair is always in perfect shape, never a hair out of place...something is seriously wrong.

"Surprise!" I said in a small voice, very confused.

"Oh baby I thought you were going to be here tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow daddy, it's one in the morning."

"I lost track of time, work was hectic. Come here and give your daddy a hug baby, I've missed you so much." He motioned me over with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I was in his arms instantly and I felt relieved as soon as I was in my daddy's arms. I always felt safe and happy when his arms were around me.

"I missed you so much daddy, I wanted to surprise you and come home early."

"And I'm glad you did baby, I've missed you too."

He squeezed me tightly in his arms, slightly picking me up off the ground but he didn't spin me like he usually would.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" he asked while pulling back, looking into my identical blue eyes.

When you look at me and my dad side by side it's like looking in a mirror. I am the spitting image of my father, same blue eyes, same blonde hair, and same skin tone. My features are mostly like his but I have more of my mother's accents. I have really chiseled features like my daddy but I also have soft curves like my mama.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned, I could tell he was upset and I hated it.

His jaw tensed and his eyes grew slightly darker, he didn't look at me, he trained his eyes at a point on the wall behind my head and breathed deeply as we heard thundering footsteps heading toward us.

"Either you're staying here or you're coming with me. Choose now." A man's gruff voice sounded from behind my dad and the next thing I knew I was looking at Aro Volturi, my father's best friend.

He was dishelved, half dressed and had my mother who looked exactly the same trailing behind him. I wasn't a child anymore, I knew what the picture in front of me meant and I was instantly still as a statue as I stared into my mother's stunned eyes.

My hands balled into first, nostrils flared, lips pursed and I felt as if my heart was about to burst from my chest. I'm sure my face was red, my skin was on fire and I felt like screaming and kicking and I don't even know what else. How could she do this?

"Bella, baby. What are you doing home so early?" she asked in a small broken voice, looking shameful.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, honey it's not wh-"

"Don't you dare try and tell me it's not what it looks like. I'm not a child anymore, I know an affair when I see one, I walked in on my best friend's boyfriend of six years having an affair. I'm not stupid. But what I don't understand is why you would do this," I couldn't even continue as the tears began rolling down my cheeks, angry hot tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"I think you need to leave." Daddy spoke for the first time since they entered the room. Aro looked like a deer caught in head lights, just staring at me in shock. Mom was a wreck, she couldn't keep her eyes off me either and I was looking anywhere but at them, clutching daddy's arm for dear life.

"But-"

"Just go." I said shortly.

Without a word they both exited the house in a hurry, mom crying and Aro looking stunned. For a while daddy and I just stood there motionless, not speaking not even looking at one another. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing.

"Are you okay baby?" was the first words out of his mouth.

"You're asking me if I am okay?" my voice cracked as I looked up at my daddy to see he was broken, this isn't real. My daddy has always been my rock, my solitude. He shouldn't be broken.

"I should be asking you that." I whispered sadly, he was the one who caught his wife cheating with his friend. He let out a small, humorless laugh and a small forced smile.

"Baby, I'll be just fine. You're here and that's all that matters right now baby." I smiled up at him sadly as he enveloped me in his arms once again, pulling me tightly into his chest.

"I love you daddy." His breathing faltered slightly and I felt his tears on my forehead as he kissed my head.

"I love you so much baby, no matter what." He whispered back with so much emotion I was almost put to tears.

He squeezed me one more time before letting me go, giving me a genuine smile for the first time tonight and grabbed my suitcase up off the floor before walking upstairs with me right behind him.

We walked by his and moms room to make it to my room and I noticed their bed was in disarray and the room was out of order, looking like there had been a struggle. Oh my god. In their bed?! You have got to be kidding me?!

I need a drink.

"Here we are, your old room." Daddy said with a reminiscent look as he set my bag on the floor in front of my bed. It looked exactly as I had left it.

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome baby. Where is Alistair? I thought he was coming in with you so we could meet him?" he asked curiously, sitting on my chaise acting like everything was okay. If that's how he wants to go about it then I will just go along.

"He stayed in Port Angeles with his family, I didn't know if you guys wanted him to stay here or not so he just stayed with his mom and dad."

"Baby, I may not have met him face to face yet but he is welcome here anytime. Okay?" he asked with a soft smile and soft look in his blue eyes.

I smiled widely and went to sit beside him but instead he pulled me into his lap just like old times. I put my arms around his neck and snuggled into his embrace, loving the feel of being in my daddy's arms.

"You're really going to like him daddy. He treats me like a princess, almost as much as you do." I said with a slight chuckle, my daddy has always treated me like a princess and done everything for me and bought me anything.

"Good, I haven't even met the boy and I like him already. Just as long as he always treats you with the respect you deserve then I'll be fine."

"He's the one daddy, I know he is." I whispered without really saying the words. I couldn't without Alistair by my side.

"Like I said, as long as you're happy baby, I'm happy." He whispered back, kissing my cheek and giving my side a pat to get me up.

"You had a long flight baby you're tired, I can see it in your eyes. I love you baby girl, good night."

"Night daddy I love you." I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before he left me to get ready for bed.

Once my routine was finished and I was in Alistair's high school football jersey that worked as a night gown for me to sleep in. It covered just enough to where I was comfortable wearing it at home, just not out of my room. I settled into bed, putting my glasses on the night stand before calling Alistair like I promised.

"Hey baby, I was beginning to worry you hadn't made it home." He sounded so tired. I felt bad for keeping him up waiting.

"Sorry baby, I came home to a lot. I really wish you were here with me Al, I really need you."

"What's wrong baby? What happened?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, you sound tired you need to go to sleep."

"Bella, don't. I'll be okay tell me what happened baby."

I sighed heavily, I didn't want to keep him up any longer than I already did but I knew him better than that. He knows I am upset, he can hear it in my voice and I bet he can see the tears in my eyes.

"My mom had an affair." I whispered almost inaudibly, but I knew he heard me because he inhaled sharply at my words. He didn't even know my parents and this came as a shock to him.

"Bella, baby I am so sorry honey. Do you need me to drive out there? I'll be there in a heartbeat baby."

"No, no it's okay. You don't know how to get here and you need some sleep. I'll be okay, I'll have you in the morning."

"Only if you are sure."

"Not really but we both need the sleep and like I said you don't know anything about Forks you would never find the house."

"You're right." He said with a laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, I'm here if you need me, just call. I'll see you in the morning baby, and we'll tell your dad together I promise."

"Okay Al, I love you. Night."

"Night beautiful."

I was reluctant in hanging up but my eye lids were drooping and my head was practically falling off my shoulders. I don't even think I got my phone onto my night stand before I fell asleep in an awkward position sprawled out on my bed.

**~~Things Change~~**

I woke early and got dressed, daddy was still asleep in the guest bedroom when I left to go and get Alistair. He had a rough night so I wasn't going to wake him up, I did leave a note on the kitchen table for him if he wakes before Alistair and I get back.

Unlike my boyfriend I am very good with directions and I was able to find his parent's house easily. It was a beautiful house, two story, it was homey. Once the car was parked my door was being opened and I was being pulled out by a giant that was not my boyfriend.

"Bellsy-boo! I missed you girl!" Oh yeah, Alistair's little brother Caden. I met him over spring break last year when he flew out to hang out with his big brother. He adores Alistair, and I don't blame him.

Plus he feel in love with me almost instantly, and I was the same way with him. He and his dimples, cute baby face, green eyes, and muscles he got when he and his brother would work out together. He kept working out I see.

"Good to see you too Caden!" I gasped out as he squeezed the life out of me and swung me from side to side like a rag doll.

"Caden put her down she isn't a doll!" Thank you Alistair, my savior.

"Aw!" Caden whined while setting me down on my feet, steadying me as I almost fell over. I practically choked trying to get oxygen into my lungs.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." I said with a smile as my man enveloped me in his arms and squeezed slightly.

"Sorry Bells."

"It's okay Caden, I'm fine. Where's Rina?" I asked while looking around, searching for my favorite little person.

"She's inside, mom wouldn't let her run out here without any shoes. But she is excited to see you." Caden spoke up while walking back toward the house, waving an arm over his head to have us follow him.

Alistair took my hand and led me inside to a house full of people happy to see me. First his sister ran up to me and jumped into my arms, screaming _'Bella, Bella, Bella.' _And then I was in his mother's arms who was complementing my outfit and then his father grabbed me up in a bear hug that could put both his sons to shame and told me how amazing I looked.

I love his family so much.

"Where's Johnny and Ashleigh?" I asked while looking around, not seeing his brother and sister-in-law.

"Vacation, they will be home in a few days so you will get to see them." Anna replied with a smile as she went back to making Rina's breakfast. She has a lot of allergies so she can't eat at the same time as everyone else when it comes to breakfast.

"You ready to go Bells?"

"Only if you are, you are the one meeting my daddy."

"Oh that's right it's your turn to meet the parents. Don't say anything to piss him off bro, remember you got a daddy's girl on your arm. Daddy's girls are always the hardest to get to, the dads are always super protective."

"Don't listen to your brother Alistair, all fathers are protective over their babies."

"Well, I'm an only child so I think it will probably work out differently in this situation." I said with a giggly, just trying to mess with him a little. He looked nervous enough anyway.

"Well, then the only thing I can tell you kid is to keep your mouth shut unless he asks a question and make sure you don't put your foot in your mouth."

"Gee thanks old man. See y'all later!" he called over his shoulder as he steered us toward the door, he didn't sound too good and I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone called by to us and I did the same even though Al didn't, he really is nervous about meeting my dad. I can't really say that I blame him though, and it's not that my daddy is scary because he isn't. But he sure does know how to intimidate someone, and we have to tell him of the engagement today.

"Can I drive?"

I handed him the key without a word, knowing he would need the calm of driving to put him at ease. He smiled at me gratefully before opening my door for me and gave me my good morning kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, holding onto his shirt and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too baby, let's go do this." he said with a smile, kissing my head and helping me into the car before shutting my door and heading to the driver's side.

**~~Things Change~~**

"Daddy! You up?"

"In the kitchen baby!"

"Do I have to do this?" Alistair whispered as we shed our shoes at the door, he looked like he was going to shit his pants he was so scared.

"Would you chill? He is going to love you." I said encouragingly while walking into the kitchen to see dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning daddy." I said in a cheery voice while walking up to him and giving him a big hug that he reciprocated tenfold.

"Morning baby, so this is him huh?" he asked in a serious manner-to Alistair it was-but I knew better, he was trying to scare him.

"Daddy, this is Alistair, Alistair this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen." I introduced the two most important men in my life for the first time.

"It's great to meet you Dr. Cullen, I hear so much about you all the time." Alistair said politely while holding his hand out for daddy to take it.

"You too Alistair. I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to meet but as you are figuring out with Bella's schooling that being a doctor is a lot of work and I don't get much time off."

Daddy replied while shaking his hand, squeezing more than he needed to, I mean Alistair flexed his hand once they pulled away. I rolled my eyes, really daddy?

"Come on in the living room, you kids look like you have something to tell me." Oh god.

I looked at Alistair with horror as daddy walked ahead of us, he just smiled at me reassuringly and took my hand in his, stealthily slipping my ring on my finger. I looked up at him, slight fear in my eyes but he diminished all of that with the love shining in his eyes. That gave me all the confidence I needed.

Alistair and I sat down on the love seat across from daddy's big beige recliner where he was perched and looking at us suspiciously. Al cleared his throat and nudged me to go first.

"Daddy, we, well I have been trying to tell you something for a few months but I just never had the guts to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't approve."

"Approve of what baby? You know I support you no matter what."

"I know that."

"Then what is it baby?"

I looked at my dad and the looked at Alistair who gave me his award winning smile and a reassuring squeeze of my hand.

"Alistair and I are engaged."

He froze, everything froze, and he didn't look like he was breathing. His nostrils flared, eyes darkened then lightened, I was scared. Alistair was tensed up so much I swore he was a statue, I think he is more scared now than he was to meet my dad.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Daddy finally spoke, rubbing his forehead.

"I was going to tell you I just didn't know how you would react, I don't want you to be mad-"

"Bella, baby. Why would I be mad? I'm a little upset you weren't confident enough to tell me sooner, but I'm not upset baby. Like I told you last night, as long as you are happy I am happy. And I can see by looking at the two of you, that you are happy and that's all I want. You have my blessing, you know that baby."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I jumped up and practically jumped into his arms.

"Thank you daddy, I love you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I whispered into his ear as I kissed his cheek.

"You know I would do anything for my princess. I love you so much baby."


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh how those years fly by**

_Freshman Year: Summer_

"Daddy!"

"Up here baby!"

I ran up the stairs and toward his study where I had heard his voice come from to see he was sitting at his desk reading.

"Hey daddy!" I said happily while bounding over to sit on his lap.

"Hey baby girl, what are you so excited about this morning?" he asked while marking his place and taking his glasses off.

"My daddy is off today what else would I have to be excited for?" I asked with a duh tone that made him laugh and squeeze me in his arms.

"Mmm, you are so sweet. So, with that said what do you wanna do today?"

"There's a music festival in Seattle this week that starts today." I suggested with an innocent smile. Giving him the 'big blue eyes' as he and mom call them.

"You know I can't tell you no. go get dressed and we will go." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I stood.

"Daddy, I am dressed."

I turned around to see him looking at my appearance with a critical gaze before looking up at my identical eyes.

"No, no you're not." I glared unhappily while putting my hands on my hips.

"Mama bought this for me." I said defiantly. There was nothing wrong with the way I was dressed, I was in a frilly red tank top, shorts and sandals. Perfectly normal for me.

"Well can't you just put a sweater on? Cover up."

"Daddy, it's hot outside which is very unusual for Washington. Besides, no one wears sweaters in the summer time! Now come on!" I said excitedly while grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room. Knowing I had won this.

"You're growing up way too fast baby girl."

"I'm only a freshman this year daddy."

"Yeah, and it feels like just yesterday you were a tiny little baby laying in daddy's arms." I stopped and turned around to look up at him with my blue eyes to see he had tears in his.

"Daddy, I'll always be your baby. No matter how old I get." I whispered with conviction, hoping he would believe me.

When he smiled a teary smile and pulled me into his arms I knew he believed me. He's my daddy and I would always need him.

"I love you so much baby girl, never forget that okay?"

"I won't daddy. I love you so much."

_Sophmore year: Fall_

Today has been awful, my parents are going to freak when they find out…Oh god what is daddy going to think? Oh no.

The tears came easier after that, I was so scared….I don't want them mad, I have never been in trouble before and I have never made a bad grade and I have never….UGH! I can't believe this happened, I didn't even do anything, and I especially didn't do anything to deserve this.

When I pulled into the driveway no one was home luckily so I was able to run straight upstairs and into my room. I threw my stuff down and flung myself onto the bed and just bawled my eyes out as the memories flooded through me.

_"Hey Bella!" I turned to see Max walking up beside me as I was going to lunch. _

_"Um hey, what's up Max?" we don't talk much at all, so this is different. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" I practically stopped walking I was so stunned. _

_"Um, sure?" it came out slightly as a question as I am not used to the hottest guys in school coming up to me when we don't even talk. _

_Believe me I am the most popular girl in school but I am so into my studies and extracurricular activities all the time that I do not have time for boys. Do I talk to them? Yes. Do I talk to Max the stuck up football jock? No._

_"Awesome, meet me in the quad?" _

_I just nodded in affirmative as he went in that direction and I went to the cafeteria to get my food. Once I had my food I started heading toward the quad where a lot of my friends and others sat for lunch. _

_Just as I was nearing the quad is when it began. The whispers. Rumors. _

_"Did you see them?" _

_"No, but I heard from a very reliable source that they were caught sucking face after first period in the parking lot." _

_"Bella Cullen? Yeah right, that's one rumor I don't believe. She is too sweet and focuses too much on school to be hanging around with Max." _

_I froze in place when I heard the next one. _

_"I heard they were screwing each other in Max's car last night after the game." _

_My heart clenched and tears sprung to my eyes, I looked up to see Allison walking toward me with a sympathetic look. My best friend who could get me through anything, but it's not her that I was really looking at, it was Max who was laughing with his buddies and smiling bright. That bastard. _

_"Bella!" Ally yelled as I walked past her and toward Max with a vengeance. Ally followed close behind, worried. _

_"Hey!" I yelled angrily, easily catching his attention. _

_"Oh, hey Bells" _

_"Don't, you dare call me Bells. You don't know me enough to call me that. And let's get one thing straight, before today I never even talked to you! So if these rumors don't stop by the end of the day today Max so help me I will ruin your life!" I yelled angrily before turning away, not even giving him a chance to say anything before I was storming away. _

_But sadly, the rumors didn't stop and in a small town they circulate fast and they grow….so I know that they had to of reached my parents by now if teachers were already hearing these rumors. _

_My life is ruined. _

I cried harder, sobs wracking my body so hard that I was practically shaking. Clutched the sheets in my hands and sobbed into my scarf and pillow, praying my parents hadn't heard the rumors…or that if they did they didn't believe them.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" I shot up off my bed, I hadn't even heard him come home.

I began wiping my face, trying to clear away all the tears before he could see but there was no use considering I was crying so loud and hard that I probably could have been heard all the way to town.

"Baby, hey talk to me." I looked up to see him kneeling in front of my bed, looking very worried and confused.

"You didn't hear any of the rumors about me?" I asked brokenly as I turned to face him, his eyes widened slightly and he got an even more confused look on his face.

"No I've been home all day remember? What rumors baby?" he asked gently, always so gentle.

"People have been spreading rumors that I slept with Max or that I kissed him or I was pregnant with his kid…and all sorts of other things. I never even talk to him!" I wept miserably, knowing that out of anyone my daddy would be the last person to believe stories such as those.

"Oh baby girl." He got up on the side of the bed and sat down with me and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. Look it's just petty high schoolers looking for some drama. It's okay baby, none of that is true and as long as you know that then that is all that matters."

"I know, but having people say such awful things about me and some of them believing it hurts. You should have saw how people were looking at me, even teacher's daddy."

"I'm so sorry baby. I'll go to the principal tomorrow and get all this straightened out I promise okay baby. We will get this straightened out and everything will be okay. I promise." He whispered into my hair as he rocked me gently and comforted me as I cried and cried and cried.

_Junior year: Winter_

It wasn't as cold as usual, but it was still not warm enough to wear a short sleeve shirt. But the good part was, it's not raining so I didn't have need for a jacket which made me happy.

I'm spending a day at the mall with my Mom and Ally because daddy was working a swing shift today and wouldn't get to take me to the movies which really sucked.

"Hey B, this would look amazing on you." Ally gushed while holding up a pretty skirt to me.

"Ohhhh, I love it. Mama look!" I said excitedly while turning to her to show her the skirt.

Her eyes it up immediately as she gushed over it and told me to get it, it was her treat whatever I wanted. It was a lot of fun, we shopped for a few hours and then we went to the food court. It was a great day and I really enjoyed myself.

"Call me as soon as you get home baby!"

"I will mama, when will you be home?"

"It'll be an hour or two. Be careful the roads are a little icy."

"I will, love you." She pulled me into her arms and whispered a soft I love you before I got into my car and headed for home.

I had just gotten into Forks and stopped at the light right by the Hospital when it all happened. The light just turned green and I was about to go when a big Ford truck sped through the red light and hit me head on.

All I remembered was screaming, glass breaking and my car flipping. Blood was dripping from my head, I knew that much, down my nose and onto my white sweater. My head was pounding, I heard the sirens, I didn't see them but I heard them, I could hear people yelling all around me but I couldn't make anything out as everything went fuzzy, and then I blacked out.

…

…

…

"Bella, Bella baby talk to me honey. Open your eyes baby give me something I gotta know you are okay baby girl please."

I knew that voice, I knew it….Daddy? I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, they hurt, I tried to move my head toward the voice but there was something there keeping me immobilized. I tried moving my hands, my legs, anything…but I couldn't, and then there was the blinding pain coming from my entire body. From my head to my toes.

"D-Da-Daddy?" I stuttered out as best I could…I was scared.

"Oh baby I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay baby, we are going to take good care of you. You'll be okay, I'll be here the whole time. I promise."

I was able to open my eyes into small slits, looking around until I saw his worried and frantic face staring down at me. Tears stained on his cheeks and his blue eyes bloodshot and blood on his favorite shirt.

"I got, b-blood on your fa-favorite shirt." He laughed once in astonishment and pushed my hair back gently as they rolled me somewhere on a gurney.

"I don't care about the shirt baby, I can get a new one. There is only one Bella."

I swallowed, trying to fight the darkness but it was getting harder and harder.

"Daddy…don't let me die." I whispered brokenly, fear etching my every word.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you baby. But you gotta stay awake sweetie, please. Stay with me."

I tried, I tried really hard but as soon we went through the doors my eyes rolled back and everything went black once again.

…

…

…

…

…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What is that annoying, incessant beeping and why won't it stop?_

"It's the monitors baby, how about you open those pretty blue eyes for me baby."

I opened my eyes immediately only to shut them once again because of the blinding brightness of the room. I kept them shut tight for a little while before opening them slower this time and took in my surroundings.

The first thing to hit me was the pain of course, in my ribs, my head, my arms, my legs, everything hurt and I didn't know why. What happened?

"Daddy?" I asked, eyes watering and breathe hitching. Where is he? I just heard him. Where's my daddy? I became almost frantic.

"Bella, Bella, sweetie calm down I'm right here. Its okay baby breathe. Breathe for daddy Bella."

I did as he said as he took my right hand carefully in his, that's how I knew he was there. I still couldn't turn my head as they had a neck brace on me still.

"You calm enough?" he asked gently while sitting on my bed and looking at me concerned.

"Yeah." He brushed my hair away from my face and smiled a teary smile.

"What happened?" I asked with fear and confusion in my small voice.

He took a deep and steadying breathe, holding back the tears before he began divulging in what happened.

"I had just stepped out front to call you and make sure you made it home alright on my break. And I looked up and I didn't know it was your car until I got over there, some idiot teenagers were drag racing and the one in the truck hit a patch of ice and hit you head on. I was so scared that I had lost you, I watched as the car flipped and I had to watch as they cut the car open to get you out. We nearly lost you three times on the table, I was so scared I was going to lose my baby girl. I was so scared Bella."

That's when he began to cry, my daddy doesn't cry often but when he does it breaks my heart and I couldn't stand to watch him cry like this.

"Daddy, please. Please don't cry, I'm okay. I'm still here." I whispered brokenly, trying not to cry myself….but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry baby I can't help it, I was just really scared. I nearly had to be escorted from surgery because it was too hard to handle. But I made you a promise that I would stay and I keep my promises. I'm just so glad you are okay, but it's going to be hard to get those images out of my head."

I could understand that. I nodded as he kissed my forehead tenderly, looking at me with such love in his eyes that I almost couldn't breathe…but maybe that was also because of my ribs.

"It's going to take a while because you have a lot of injuries but we will get through this okay? You aren't alone, your mother and I will do everything we can and make this as easy as possible." I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth.

"I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

My daddy…my hero.

_Senior year: Spring_

Its spring break senior year and I cannot tell you how hard it was to convince my parents-meaning my father-that I should be allowed to go to Myrtle Beach for a full week with my friends. Ally, Adrian, Josh, Kelly, and Miranda.

They weren't happy that boys were going but they trusted us and after a long time of begging they finally relented. My daddy was pretty worried and still is and if it weren't for being on a flight for a few hours then I am sure that he would have been on the phone with me the whole time.

As soon as we landed and I was able to turn on my phone though I had to call him right away and tell him we got there safely. Ever since the car accident last year he has been extra protective, which is saying a lot considering he has always been so protective.

And after that call I had to call him again once we got settled into our hotel room, and promised to call him that night before bed. To say I talked to my dad a lot while on this vacation was an understatement.

"Hey B! Come on!"

"Coming!" I yelled once I slipped on my heels. We were going to the boardwalk tonight and we were all dressed up.

I was wearing a pretty long white and orange printed skirt with an off shoulder white top and nude strappy wedges that made me taller than I already was.

"You call your dad like you were supposed to?" Ally teased lightly as we all got into the car.

"Shut up."

"I'm just joking B. You know he just worries about you a lot more now. I mean I do to." I smiled at my friend. She was right.

My daddy will always be a constant in my life and I don't take him for granted nor will I ever. But, well there is not but's I love my daddy more than anything and I don't mind the extra protectiveness.

He's just being my dad.


End file.
